


Turning Point

by Uniasus



Series: Alternatives [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniasus/pseuds/Uniasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every story has it's turning point, where if one thing had gone differently, it would all be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mystery Meet

“This thermos can't trap ghosts 'cause ghosts don't exist.” Jack tossed the Fenton Thermos over his shoulder and didn't look back, missing a teenaged ghost snagging it from the air. He had so wanted ghosts to be real. 

All the other science fields had good people researching them, to the point where Jack knew he would never get the fame he wanted in such saturated fields. The only option was paranormal studies, and ghosts had been his favorite. It had been a miracle in college to find two other students interested in the subject, if for different reasons. 

But now, he had to admit it. Years of work, for nothing. He didn't even have proof that ghosts existed. No ecto-readings. No visual confirmation. The Fenton Finder failed. The Fenton Thermos failed. He had been reduced to imagining things, like Jazz being a ghost. That was no way to treat his daughter.

Maddie put a hand on his arm. “Don't say that Jack, ghosts do exist.”

“No Maddie, they don't.” And she didn't argue. 

##### 

Danny stood in the doorway of the lab, watching him work. Jack stood up and wiped the sweat off his forehead. “What's up, Danny-boy?”

“You're really dismantling the portal?”

“Ghosts don't exist, so what's the point?”

Danny hesitated before answering. “None, I guess.”

Maddie had seemed a little disappointed too. Even if the Ghost Portal didn't lead to the Ghost Zone like they had planned, it had to have led somewhere that they never explored. But Jack had insisted that it had to go, and in matters of ghostly inventions she deferred to him most of the time. He was the idea man, she was the tweaker who fixed all the bugs and pulled the trigger. 

They'd find some other obscure science to study, maybe ESP in twins. Maddie liked the idea of obscure fields because she felt there was more to contribute to, she could make the biggest impact. She had gotten rather fond of ghosts though, maybe they'd look into post death experiences. 

##### 

The night the Ghost Portal was gone, Danny snuck down to the basement lab to stare at the hole in the wall. He put a hand on the edge, thinking about all the adventures and fights he could have had but never would. 

It was upsetting, he had just figured out what his ghosts powers were for – protecting Aminty Park. How was he supposed to do that if no ghosts came? Now what was his supposed to do with his power? Getting back at school bullies would be fun and useful, but it didn't feel as meaningful. Danny felt as if a hole had just opened up in his chest, and nothing would be able to fill it. 

“Maybe I'll just join the CIA and be the best super agent ever.” He had no doubt he could do it, with his ghostly nature. “Just, after I fly the space shuttle.”

In any case, he still had a lot of practice to do. And stamina to build up. Tucker wouldn’t mind helping him out.


	2. Parental Bonding

“And it goes so nicely with _your_ amulet. Don't you think?” God, Sam hated Paulina's entitled nature. 

“My amulet? That's not my amulet.”

“It's not? Danny told me it was. He lied to me!” Paulina's skin erupted in scales and Sam started backing away. Shoot, she should have said it was hers.

“Now, Paulina, I'm sure it's not-”

“If a boy is asking for jewelry back, he's breaking up with me. And no boy breaks up. With. Me!” 

The last word was said with a fire breathing roar, sending flames towards Sam's head that she dodged by rushing into a stall. There was the sound of chasing, a deep voice yelling 'liar', and then screams coming from the dance floor. Sam tried to open the stall door, but apparently ghost flame was still pretty hot. The plastic had melted and merged together, trapping her in the bathroom stall. 

##### 

It was a nightmare. Sam had obviously not followed directions and got Paulina mad if the rampaging blue dragon was anything to go on. Danny supposed though that Paulina wasn't the biggest concern. No, it was the fact that she was fixated on Danny, that sent his parents into over protective mode, and he couldn't go ghost in private. 

And as much damage as a dragon tail could do to a mortar wall, it wasn't worth risking his secret over. 

“Dude!” Tucker said as they ducked a backwards fling of the Fenton Finder by Jack. “Usually your dad sucks, but he's awesome tonight.”

Danny had to admit, he was right. Jack had somehow managed to wrap the fishing line around Paulina's legs, sending her crashing to the ground. “No ghost touches my son!”

“I had no idea he could be so....”

“Crazy?”

“I was going to say protective, but crazy works too.”

Maddie pushed Danny and Tucker in front of her while she lined up a shot at Paulina. She was of the opinion that the best way to protect Danny was to keep him in sight at all times and Danny found it extremely limiting. You would think hiding behind a table would be better, but 'ghosts are tricky and could get to you before I knew it, sweetie'. 

Paulina flapped her wings, knocking Jack off his feet. The motion brought the dragon's chest up off the floor and Maddie took the shot. Releasing a jet of flame at the ceiling in a version of a scream, the dragon changed from a dragon to Paulina lying dazed on the floor. 

Jack immediately jump on top of her. “This girl is a ghost!”

“Dad, I don't think so. It's probably just that - “ Danny's words went unsaid as Jack hogtied Paulina and headed towards Fenton Works with her thrown over his shoulder. No one, not even Mr. Lancer, tried to stop him.

“What'd I miss?” Sam appeared on the other side of Tucker, dress a little charged and containing what looked like plastic beads that hadn't been their earlier. “So it took so long, Paulina melted the stall door shut so I had to crawl out from under it.”

“Danny's parents are the most awesome mother bears I've ever seen and they think Paulina's a ghost.”

“Oh, well, she does love attention. By the way Danny, what were you thinking, saying the amulet was mine?”

“It's the first thing that popped into my head!”

“Uh-huh. She thinks you lied to her and were asking for it back to break up with her.”

Danny face palmed. “That would explain the dragon screaming 'liar' around a mouthful of flame. I should go rescue her from my parents.”

“You do that!” Tucker called after him. “Sam and I can finally have a dance.”


	3. One of a Kind

Danny continued to scratch his butt, but the expectant roar or large shadow of Samson was no where to be seen. Had he been incorrect to think that all the different ways Samson scratched his butt was some type of weird language?

Skulker stared at him. “What are you doing?”

“Apparently, scratching my butt for no reason.”

“Danny! Run!” Sam screamed, throwing rocks at Skulker's head. They hit his helmet dead on.

Danny didn't have to hear that twice. He took to the air and Skulker was soon after him, shooting various weapons at his back. It was sheer luck that Danny hadn't been dragged to the Ghost Zone by now, what with Skulker forced to follow his schedule. But with Tucker's PDF destroyed and the knowledge that the schedule was free until breakfast tomorrow morning, Danny highly doubted he would come out of this fight the victor. 

He was knocked out of the sky by a blue blob similar to the one he had tricked Dash to getting stuck in. Danny turned intangible, but found it phase proof. He sincerely hoped his parents never made anything similar.

Danny landed harshly on a park bench, the metal armrests doing damage to his ribs. 

Skulker's land was much more graceful, the rockets on his wings slowly lowering him. “This is the end for you, ghost child. Now, do you wish to be skinned as ghost, or as a human?”

“I don't want to be skinned at all.”

“Ghost, I think,” Skulker said before having the blob electrocute him.

* * *

Skulker had been surprised at how much the Ghost Child bled while he skinned him, but as he was half humans it made a weird sort of sense. It was a pain to clean, but the effort was well worth it Skulker thought as he surveyed his bedroom.

The Ghost Boy's pelt hadn't been big enough for what he wanted, a rug for under his bed. But he was the perfect size to be a decorative cover, fingers just hanging off the edge of the mattress with his snarling mouth at the foot. It added a bit of character to the room Skulker hadn't know it was lacking.

He was indeed the Ghost Zone's Greatest Predator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always knew DP delt with some darker issues than other shows at the time, but I had forgotten just how Skulker was introduced on the show. As Danny gets stronger, Skulker is not that big of an issue. I like to even say they become sorta friends. But in this episode, it really is a miracle that Danny isn't captured and killed. Skulker has all these gadgets and catches him by surprise – if he had never taken Tucker's PDA and become a schedule slave, Danny would never have escaped Skulker during the battle at his house.


	4. Attack of the Killer Garage Sale

It was even better than at the Nasty Burger. People who didn't even go to Casper High suddenly knew Danny's name. That was it, he was wearing these sweats everyday for the rest of his life.

Jazz hadn't come, and he had been slightly worried about that because Danny knew he wouldn't know anyone else there (sibling solidarity didn't exist). But it turned out to be no big deal. The music was pumping, lights in the corners were reflecting off of the sweats of every guy there and the vinyl yellow dresses of the girls, and the punch was freely flowing.

Spiked punch, Danny figured by the taste, but if that's what the popular kids did he'd do the same. He shivered walking in front of an open window, at first thinking it was his ghost sense going off, but Paulina was next to him rubbing her bare arms. 

“It's a bit cold, don't you think Danny?”

He was popular, a little tipsy, and Paulina was talking to him. He would never get this chance again. “Wanna warm up by dancing?”

“I thought you'd never ask.”

Halfway through the song, a giant black and green foot punched threw the ceiling. Amongst the falling plaster were pink and purple teddy bears.

Danny ignored Dash's “Those aren't mine!” and shifty eyes, instead determining that now would be a good time to go ghost. As there was a ghost in front of him. To fight.

“Going-!”

He was cut off but the sudden screaming and made rush towards the door. Paulina grabbed his wrist, “Run Danny!” and that warmth was a lot better the idea of fighting. She pulled him to a stop in the street. “What are you doing here?” She sneered. 

Around his headache, Danny noticed Sam and Tucker standing before them. Sam had her hands on her hips and Tuck was carrying the Fenton Thermos. They both ignored her in favor of sending glares Danny's way.

“Shouldn't you be doing something?” Sam asked. Another crash turned Danny attention to the house. 

“Oh yeah, going oof!” Danny was cut off as Tucker and Sam tackled him, pulling him out of Paulina's grip and into the alley way.

“Dude, you can't go ghost in front of all those people! What were you thinking?”

“Can you guys slow down, the world is spinning.”

They dropped him and Sam leaned forward to sniff at him. “Oh my gosh, Danny, you're drunk!”

“No I'm not!” He got to his feet to prove it. “Just, just a little buzzed.”

“Uh-huh. And that's why you almost just revealed your secret to half the school.”

Danny, wisely, didn't answer.

“Can you fight?” Tuck asked.

Danny transformed and then hovered. “Why couldn't I? A little punch won't prevent me from kicking this guy's butt.”

Tucker seemed to believe him, but Sam's raised eyebrow told a different story. 

Sam's eyebrow was right, Danny admitted to himself as he got slammed by a fist for the, the, he lost track. He wasn't drunk, he wasn't, but apparently just like those PSAs 'buzzed driving is drunk driving'. Danny's reactions were slow and he found that he couldn't go very fast if he wanted to keep a clear head.

Thank God Sam and Tucker were such good friends. While Danny provided distractions, they had managed to connect Tucker's PDA to Technus, but if it was doing anything Danny was in no condition to notice.

There was shouting from below and then, to Danny's great delight Technus spazzamed and the computer ghost fell apart. Tucker unleashed the thermos on it and that was that.

Danny landed next to them, wobbly due to a twisted ankle and not alcohol, thank you very much. 

“How you feeling, dude?”

“Achy.”

“Not surprised, you took lots of hits.”

“Yeah well.”

“Now you know not to drink, in case a situation like this happens again,” Sam said, nose in the air.

He was fairly sure the fighting had sobered him up, and it was those first few blows that was making him woozy and not the punch. But well, when Sam was on her high horse about an issue it was hard to bring her down.

“You need help getting home?” Tucker asked as Danny traded white hair for black. 

“Nah, I'm good.” 

Sam humphed, but walked beside them on the sidewalk.


	5. Splitting Images

"One false move and I smash your door back to my world!"

"You wouldn't! You'd strand us both here!"

"Try me!"

Poindexter pointed a finger at Danny's arms holding the mirror and shot an ectobeam. He missed, the shoot going between Danny's gray arms and hitting the interior of the locker behind him. Danny hadn't actually planned on smashing the mirror, but it was reflex to drop it while he brought his hands over his head to act as a shield. 

The mirror shattered. 

"No!" Poindexter yelled, dropping to his knees and picking up pieces of the mirror.

Internally, Danny was feeling the same way. If he was in his own body, he could easily fly away and try to find the portal that came out in his basement. But Poindexter didn't have the power to fly and stuck in his body Danny was trapped in the 50s version of Casper High. Which aside from being black and white didn't look much different than how it did now. It really needed a make over. 

The sound of whispering caught his attention and Danny noticed the crowd around them. He had forgotten about the students watching their fight, but apparently they never left. They were all shooting Poindexter glares similar to the ones Danny was used to getting from Dash. Glares that said, make one wrong move and your face will be in a toilet. 

"I'm gonna get you!" Poindexter shouted, leaping to attack Danny but a student with slicked back hair stepped between them. 

"You leave Poindexter alone, Halfa! He dodged all your punches and you made him drop his mirror. Get out! We don't want you here, bully."

As Danny watched, 50s' Casper High's jock bundled up Poindexter and threw him out the front door into the Ghost Zone. Danny was a little miffed that the Ghost Zone all thought of him as a bully, he was just protecting Amity Park, but appreciated the help in getting away from the nerdy ghost. He was grossly out matched right now, his body had a much more impressive array of powers than Poindexter's spirit did. Even if Poindexter couldn't throw a punch, the guy had ectobeams he could shoot from his eyes so it shouldn't take that long for Poindexter to learn his hand version. Or how to fly after being thrown out into zero G. 

That still left him with the problem of getting back home. And getting his body back.

"Come on, let's go get an egg cream," a girl in a poodle skirt said. Her entire group formed around him and Danny saw no choice but to go with them. At least he wasn't being bullied anymore. He still wanted to leave though. He'd have to search the school for a way out. Maybe there was a parking lot with ghost cars?

* * *

No ghost cars, but there was a chemistry lab with a fire extinguisher. Now one of the 'cool kids' for standing up to the Halfa, aka himself, Danny wasn't asked by teachers for hall passes and so during the middle of an reenactment of fourth period Danny stole the fire extinguisher from the lab. 

"Think Danny, remember that science law. For every action, there's an equal opposite reaction. So if the foam shoots out behind me, I should go flying forward. Logically." Still, he hesitated in the open doors. He didn't know if Earth laws were obeyed here. After all, several ghosts had fire for hair.

Danny knew he had to go soon, if the schedule had remained unchanged for the past 50 years he knew the bell would ring in five minutes and he wanted to leave without witnesses. He took a deep breath, clamped the hose under his arm, and pressed the handle. 

He shoot forward and Danny let out a whoop in excitement and relief. Now for the very daunting task of finding his parents' portal before the tank emptied. He looked around as he went, hoping for something as helpful as a flashing sign reading 'ghost portal' but apparently his parents weren't as obvious on this side of the green shimmering divider. Danny's only hope was luck, and that wasn't working out too well for him today.

* * *

To make matters complicated, Danny ran into Technus. 

"Oh no, not you again."

"Me again? But we have never met."

Right. Different body. Danny grinned.

"I mean, I was hoping I would find you. I heard of your excellent scheme in the human world and want cause mayhem myself at the...halfa's school. Think you could show me the portal?"

"I'll do more than that, my student friend. I, Technus, will help you in your plan!"

Eh, hopefully his parents could take care of Technus while Danny went to find Sam and Tucker so they could figure out a plan. Within sight of the portal, a shout had Danny looking below them.

It was Poindexter, very much in control over the power of flight, with a sneer on his face. "Get back here, you! Fix my mirror!"

Apparently, the other ghost had no idea that just ahead of them was another portal to the human realm. Danny guessed he thought all portals were in mirrors as Poindexter didn't have the ability to leave the ghost school in his own body. Unless he had been smart enough to use a fire extinguisher as a rocket or convince a more powerful ghost to give him a tow. Like Danny had. 

"Not gonna do it, Poindexter!"

"Poindexter?" Technus asked, looking down. "But that is-"

"Not now, just keep flying towards the portal."

Technus continued forwards at his sedate pace, while Poindexter zoomed towards them. Just as Danny crossed the portal's barrier, Poindexter slammed into his stomach. The three of them, Danny, Poindexter, and Technus, ended up in a heap on the floor of the Fenton basement. 

Technus went for the tech, and while Poindexter got to his feet Danny noticed when he realized where they were. "We're in your world."

"Yes, but you're not staying. Now give me my body back!" Not having a handle on any of Poindexter's powers Danny used the only thing available - the fire foam. He got Poindexter in the face, but the extinguisher soon puttered and died. Danny had used most of it to fly.

"Hah! Now I just have to push you back and live life here as you to right all the wrongs you caused as a bully. I can't wait to -"

"Ghost!" Jack Fenton, still in his night clothes stood atop the stairs to the lab. His hands were lifted, Ghost Gloves on in a way that told Danny he had slept with them on. Maddie showed up seconds later, bazooka on her shoulder. "Back into the portal, you ghosts!"

She shot at Technus and Jack rushed Poindexter. "I got you now, you phantom menace!"

Poindexter, with his back facing Jack, didn't see the attack. Jack wrapped his hands around Danny's body and Danny watched as his body was electrocuted. Was that what Sam and Tuck had seen roughly two months ago? No wonder they didn't talk about the accident. It sent shivers down his spine.

Jack dropped Poindexter, and in true ghost fashion he just groaned and rolled on to an elbow. 

"Had enough yet, ghost?" Jack answered. 

"You know," Danny said from where he was floating. "He's only attacking you because you're in my body. They have a vendetta against me, if you will."

"Is that so?"

In a flash, Poindexter was inside him and because they weren't fighting for control this time the switch was quick. Danny looked down at himself, never happier to see he was wearing a jump suit. He dodged Jack's out reaching hand and grabbed Poindexter's instead. "Say hi to Susie for me, and tell her thanks for all the egg creams." 

With that, Danny swung the other ghost a few times and then let go to send Poindexter flying into the portal. A quick look showed his mom had Technus well in hand and his father sneaking up behind him. 

"See ya!" he called and phased through the ceiling to his bedroom. He spent a few minutes catching his breath, the shock of those gloves made his body ache even if he hadn't experienced the attack himself. Once back in his human guise, he picked up his cell phone to call Tucker. His friends deserved to know what happened. And Danny needed to know what had been going on in his absence.


	6. What You Want

The problem with a time limit fast approaching, and pairing that with a fight, was that it was had to keep track of the clock and fights had a tendency to be longer than he expected. So when Danny finally managed to lure Tucker towards his house to use the Fenton Ghostcatcher he had no idea it was already noon until his best friend changed once again.

Already green with spots and a forked tongue, not to mention with a linebacker's build, Tucker bulked out even more. It was like watching Bruce Banner transform into the Hulk. Tucker's shirt shredded as his biceps popped out and his shoulders expanded by three inches on either side. His thighs and calves went through a similar process and boy was Danny glad Tucker switched to a ghost tail while that happened because he did not need to see his friend's naked lower half. It was also quite obvious that in addition to his super speed and small ectobeams, Tucker had developed a new ghost power.

Tucker had his hands raised above his head and in between his palms was a growing, boiling ball of ectoplasm. Even from feet away Danny could feel the heat. 

"Now Tuck, certainly we can talk this out."

What had Desiree said? Tucker was jealous of Danny's powers, and at noon he would become the most powerful ghost boy ever. Right, so Tucker could take the spotlight and Danny would play second fiddle. That was okay. If that's what it took to calm Tucker's jealousy and get his friend back, Danny would do it. He'd even stop using his powers. Friendship mattered more.

Tucker ignored him, the sphere growing bigger.

"Tucker, come on man. We're friends. Look, I'll admit it, you're more powerful than me right now. And I'm sorry when you didn't have powers I showed off a bit. But ghost powers are cool! You used them the same way too you know. So, let's put this behind us, and you can put the glowing ball of ectoplasm away."

Tucker growled something that sounded like 'no' and Danny had just enough time to wonder if his friend was now incapable of speech before he was hit in the chest with the ectoball. It burned, it felt as if someone had poured a full kettle of burning water directly on his chest, and the ectoplasm was eating through his jumpsuit and kept pressing against him, it was going to pass completely through him, burning a hole through his chest.

He couldn't turn intangible, who knew what it would do to his house? Instead, Danny mustered the strength to push it away from his body. It dissolved once he had sent it into the air towards the street. Danny floated there panting, a hand on his heaving chest.

"Seriously Tuck, snap out of it!"

But his friend didn't hear him. He was too far gone.

Tucker summoned another ball of energy and this time Danny couldn't stop it from ripping him apart.

* * *

When Tucker came too, he wasn't sure why he was standing outside Danny's house with a Fenton Thermos in his hand. This wasn't the time Danny usually patrolled, and besides, hadn't he planned on leaving the heroism to Danny so he could use his powers for more fun things?

How did he even get here anyway? Last thing he remembered was sneaking into the records room to change his grades, and then Danny had shown up, and...they fought, didn't they? Tucker sighed. He didn't remember fighting, but he guessed that's what happened and he hated that feeling. Danny had been cramping his style a lot lately, but they were still friends. Maybe they could figure something out.

Well, he was here at the Fenton's. Might as well apologize for the fight and then talk over options.

Tucker stored the Thermos away in his backpack, Danny's parent were unaware their son had taken a few, and climbed the stairs to knock on the door.

Maddie Fenton answered the door. "Tucker, shouldn't you be in school?"

School? He pulled out his PDA to check the time. He should be in fourth period English right now. Again, what was he even doing here?

"Right you are, Mrs. F. I'll be leaving now." He ran down the steps and around the corner, thankful Danny lived on a corner. 

He should be in school. He only left because of ghosts. 

What had happened, and why couldn't he remember?

Shaking his head, Tucker called up his ghost powers to fly to school and knew no more.

* * *

"I'm worried."

Sam crossed her arms as she leaned against the row of lockers while she waited for Tucker to get his books.

"Me too," he admitted. He couldn't remember much of yesterday, just that there had been a fight with a ghost. He thought. And worse, no one had seen Danny since just before lunch yesterday. The last person had been Tucker, when Danny caught him in the records room. 

His parents had gotten frantic calls from Danny's parents, and Sam had called slightly later to say they had called her house too. Whatever ghost that Tucker had fought with but couldn't remember had to have been powerful enough to give him several strong blows to the head. Danny's absence filled Tucker's mind with thoughts of what had happened to his friend.

Danny had gotten hurt before, but this was probably serious if he hadn't dragged himself back to his house.

"We'll go look for him after school. Now that I have ghost powers too, I should be able to sense him."

"Still confused as to how that happened."

"Told you, wishing ghost."

Sam crossed her fingers and closed her eyes. "I wish that the state of Illinois didn't require high school students to do a dissection on any animal." She cracked open an eye. "Did it work?"

"I don't see ghost smoke, so I'm going to say no."

"Bummer."

They made their way to homeroom, but Mrs. Pierce stopped Tucker at the door. "The principal wants to see you."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but she sounded serious."

Sam gave Tucker a good luck look. He sighed and turned around, heading towards Mrs. Ishiyama's office. Once there, he found it wasn't just Mrs. Ishiyama waiting for him. Mr. Lancer was there too. What sort of problem involved both the principal and her vice?

"Tucker, I want to give you that chance to come clean. Have you done anything lately you shouldn't have?"

"No."

With a sigh, Mrs. Ishiyama turned the monitor of her desktop and hit the space bar. On screen was a black and white security footage of...the records room. And that was him, fixing his grades.

"Still have nothing to say?"

"I'll change them back?"

The video was still playing and he didn't expect what happened next. Danny showed up, as Phantom and then Tucker turned green. Is that what he looked like after he went ghost? It wasn't what he imagined at all. 

There was no sound, but Tucker could see Danny was trying to calm him down and ghost Tucker was having none of it. Why couldn't he remember this? And then something came pack, a piece of dialog.

"And the first rule is, no more Danny Phantom."

Oh. Oh no. He was glad he was sitting in a chair because right now his knees wouldn't support him. The ghost he had been fighting, that he thought he and Danny had fought together, that had knocked him around and had most likely seriously injured Danny, that ghost didn't exist. 

He and Danny had fought.

He had seriously injured Danny.

No, the images were coming to him now. Memories that were tinged in red and he could recall something about Danny saying something about Tucker being in danger and a time limit. Remembered earlier than that the ghost version of Dash Danny had pulled out during the football game. Remembered the look of pain on Danny's face as he hit him with an ectoball, the burnt skin on his chest, the second ball he formed in his hands, and the way it seemed to burn through Danny and the way he sorta...crumbled and turned to smoke as he fell to Earth.

Tucker rushed over to the waste basket next to the desk and threw up.


	7. Bitter Reunions

"But what will my mom think of you?" Danny raised his father's eyebrow. "You'll be miserable and alone for the rest of your life. Unless you call a truce."

"Here's the thing, son. If you're parents can accept you, then certainly they can accept me too."

Vlad called up a pink ectobeam and shot it at Jack's stomach. Danny found himself knocked out of his father's body and skidding across the floor until he hit the RV. And seriously, how'd it get in the mansion?

"You!" Maddie shouted pointing a finger at Danny. Harriet immediately started questioning her about the ghost. Jack meanwhile, was trying to grab Plamius's throat but the ghost just smirked and floated to one side or another. 

"Now, Mom, calm down." Danny put a hand up in peace while he used the other to push himself up. He could see Vlad watching him. 

"Don't call me Mom," Maddie pulled a small remote from her pouch and Danny highly suspected that it controlled the weapons on the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle. "All my children are alive."

"Um...mostly." Danny called up the rings that caused his transformation and soon stood there in his suit. 

Harriet fainted. Vlad gasped. "I didn't think you were serious."

"Danny?" Jack turned around at Maddie voice to stare at Danny too. "You...died?" And then Maddie was in his space, a finger on his neck checking his pulse and a hand in front of his face checking for breath.

"I'm not sure what happened, but I'm not dead Mom. I...just have ghost powers." He turned his head and neck intangible and Maddie's fingers went right through his neck. She snatched them back. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jack asked, joining the pair of them.

Danny waved a hand towards the RV behind him. "We have a ghost assault vehicle. You guys hunt ghosts for a living."

"Ah, Danny." His mom pulled him into a hug and Danny relished the contact. His dad put a hand on Maddie's shoulder to pull them into his side. 

"You know we still love you, right Danny?"

"Of course, Dad. Also, I'm not the only halfa. Vlad is too."

As one, all three of them turned to the white clad ghost. Black rings appeared and turned him from Vlad Plamius to Vlad Masters. 

"Vlad?" Maddie was shocked. "You too?"

"You used me as a meat puppet!" Jack pointed a finger at Vlad. "And took my wife!"

"Ah...yes." Vlad coughed into his hand. "It was a...game. I wanted to see how good you and Maddie had gotten over the years."

Jack's glare relaxed and he bounded over to Vlad to thump him on the back. The man stumbled forward. 

"I think we need to have a long talk." Maddie smoothed down Danny's hair and Danny found he didn't mind the action so much as he had earlier before the reunion started. "Starting with how."

"I'm am going to win awards for this story!" Harriet stared from one of them to the other with wide, excited eyes.

Vlad called up a small ectobeam and blasted the recorder from her hands. "I would prefer if you don't write anything Harri."

She swallowed and nodded.

"Now, the ballrooms a mess, as is the library. Shall we talk in the kitchen?" Vlad made a sweeping motion towards a door.

"Lead the way, V-Man."

"I'll meet you there," Danny said. "I should get Jazz."

"Okay, honey."

* * *

"What did Dad do?" Jazz sighed as Danny found her sitting in the back of a now empty theater still showing Packer's highlights. 

"Actually, it's more like what did Vlad and I do."

"Huh?" She turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Jazz, I..." Well, nothing for it. He changed into Phantom and then stuck an arm through the seat in front of him.

"Danny!" And then like Maddie, she was pressing in close and checking for vital signs. "You're not breathing! Or have a pulse!"

Huh. He'd never checked for simple things like that before. "I do when I'm like this." He switched back and Jazz's face relaxed in relief as she suddenly felt a heartbeat under her fingers. 

"You have some explaining to do, little brother."

"I know, I came to get you for a family meeting. Us, plus Vlad, cuz he's a half ghost like me."

Jazz slipped her hand into his so they walked down the hallway connected. "If you're half ghost, are you even fully alive?"

"Yes. I usually think about it like having super powers instead of having one foot in the grave. Tucker analyzed my DNA when it first happened, well, sorta. We just know it's different than it should be. But am alive Jazz, just, I think my body goes into some type of status when go ghost."

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay. Now that Mom and Dad know, maybe we can figure some of that out."

"This is connected to your slipping grades and missed curfews isn't it, not being unable to connect with our parents."

"Bingo." He halted as he felt a tug on his arm and when he turned Jazz pulled him into a hug. "Hey, I'm okay."

"But you've been going through this alone for...how long now?"

"Roughly three months now. But I haven't been alone. Sam and Tucker knew. And now you do too. Come on, the others are waiting. I really only want to have to explain things once."

* * *

Danny awoke to his ghost sense going off. He jack knifed up and was more than a little concerned to see Vlad sitting on the edge of the bed.

"This party didn't exactly go the way I expected."

"You're a little loopy, I'm not surprised." Danny stared at the man with he arms crossed. "We never called a truce."

"Let's call a half truce."

"Which is?"

"I have not given up on winning your mother's heart." Danny scowled. "But I will no longer use my ghost connections and powers to take out your father. I am...surprised by your parents willingness to accept us. I remember quite clearly our college discussions on imaginary ghost dissections. And your parents inventions were not designed to merely incapacitate a ghost."

"Tell me about it."

"Yes, I suppose it's been quite dangerous living in your house."

"A bit. So you're not going to go after my mom?"

Vlad laughed. "Of course I am, I still love her. Very much. But I will attempt to steal her away from Jack like a normal human."

Danny was pretty confident that would never happen, but he'd get quite a kick out of watching him try. 

"And my offer to teach you, little badger, still stands. If you wish."

"Maybe. You did threaten to destroy my family. And I still think you're crazy. But, I'll think about it." Vlad was much more powerful than than Danny was and could most likely teach him a lot. But the man still made him uneasy.

"Let's get to know each other a bit better first then. With my private jet, I can be in Amity Park in three hours and your parents have made the point several times they would love for me to visit. I'll be taking them up on the offer of course."

"I expected as such."

* * *

"Danny, what happened?" Sam grabbed his arm and ran a finger over the number of band-aides on his forearm. 

"Dude," Tucker added.

"It's nothing serious, I don't need them, but my parents wouldn't let me peel them off. Now that I'm at school, I can." He began peeling them off and forming a small pile in his other hand. When they passed a waste basket, Danny dumped the band-aides and made his way to his locker.

Tucker and Sam followed him. "If anyone asks about them, say I donated blood but it took them a couple of tries to find a good vein."

Sam looked as if she was going to open her mouth to say that wasn't how it worked, but Danny continued in a low voice so that his friends had to lean in to hear him. "My parents know. They wanted to do a few experiments."

"What?" Tucker shouted, drawing the attention of several nearby students. Danny and Sam quickly hushed him. Quieter, he asked, "What happened over the weekend?"

"Never mind that, did they hurt you? Your parents?"

"No, just took some, okay, a lot of blood samples this morning. If anything, I just feel a bit light headed."

Sam frowned.

"Your parents, they okay with this?" Tucker asked and before Danny could answer he heard Jazz calling his name. 

"Danny! Danny!"

"Jazz, what are you doing in the freshman hallway?"

"I got these from the vending machine." She pushed a Gatorade, peanut butter cracker sandwiches, and butter cookies into her hand. "They'll help you from feeling woozy."

"Thanks Jazz." He stuffed the food in his pocket and opened up the Gatorade to take a sip.

"I'll check in on you during lunch, okay?"

"You have a different lunch than me."

"It's during my independent psych class. See you later." She waved and hurried off as the warning bell rang.

Tucker and Sam watched her go and Danny went back to putting his bag in his locker and then taking out what he needed for first period.

"Jazz knows too?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah. Look, I'll explain at lunch, but I can't be late for class. I'm already on the edge of failing 9th grade due to attendance alone."

* * *

"There's two half ghosts? Think Skulker will back off now?" Tucker asked around a bite of bacon, roast beef, and chicken breast sandwich. 

"I doubt it. He still almost cut off my head after having meet Vlad. To be honest, I think Vlad's stronger than him so he'll still be coming after me because his chance of capturing me are pretty high."

"You should take Vlad up on his offer for teaching you," Sam insisted.

"Probably, but he...he just creeps me out. I don't trust him and that makes me really nervous about agreeing to let him hit me with ectobeams. Oh! When fighting him I found out a new power." Danny held up his hands and a marbled green sphere formed between them. "Throw something at it."

Tucker flicked over a bit of his crust. It bounced off and fell to Danny's tray. "Shield. What do you think? I can make it large enough to stand in."

"Handy," Sam said, impressed.

"Very."

"Hey Danny." Jazz sat down next to them, biting into an apple. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for the snacks."

Jazz turned to look at Sam and Tucker, who were sitting across from them. "While I'm angry at you two for convincing him to go into the Portal that first time," both freshman flinched, "Thank you for looking after Danny since then. I'm sure it hasn't been easy."

Tucker and Sam both blushed in embarrassment. "Danny's our friend," Sam said, "of course we'd help him. And I feel guilty about goading him into stepping into the portal."

"Sam, we've been over this. I'm as much to blame as you guys because I went with it."

"Mom and Dad feel guilty too, this is the second time the Portal has hurt someone."

There was a moment of silence as they were all lost in memories. Danny didn't actually remember the Accident, just what Sam and Tucker had told him they had seen and pain. He figured he had been electrocuted with ectolightening. It was worse than a face full of goo like Vlad had been subjected to, in Danny's opinion. Still, at least he had been spared years in the hospital due to a facial disfigurement.

"Come by the house after school, I'll drive us all," Jazz said. "Danny's not going to stop fighting ghost, so we should figure out a way for use to all work together. And my parents can give you guys some weapons."

"Sounds good." Sam smiled at her.

* * *

It was Thursday night. Also known as Fenton Family Movie night. Well, Fenton Family plus one guest because Vlad was in town. 

Jazz and Danny sat on the short part of the L couch while the adults were on the longer portion and both were more interested in watching the adults than the movie. 

Jack was enthralled with the moving images on the screen, leaning forward and pointing towards the screen excitedly at times. Vlad was staring at the screen, but it was obvious he wasn't paying attention to the spy thriller. His arm had been finger walking the top of the couch and now reached along the cushion behind Jack's back to just brush Maddie's shoulder. Maddie was trying to ignore the touch, sometimes shifting to the side, sometimes backwards. Vlad pulled his finger back at each shift, but after a moment Maddie would relax into the cushions and Vlad's fingers would make another move. Maddie refused to acknowledge that anything was happening. 

"I'm so glad Mom is giving off no signals." Jazz said as she leaned over to whisper into Danny's ear.

"Yeah, but Vlad doesn't seem to get it."

"He does seem to be the type you'd have to be forceful with."

"I'd blast him, but Dad would yell."

"You could do something else."

"Like what?" Danny was rather liking this mischievous side to his sister. 

"Short sheet his bed? Oh, what about those new handcuffs Dad's working on? You can't get out of them, and I doubt Vlad could to. But if you talk about how much stronger Plasmius is than you, surely Dad would want to test them out."

"Jazz, please don't grow up to be an evil genius."

She wrapped an arm around him to pull him in close. "No promises. So, are you going to accept his offer to teach you this time."

"I think I'll make it conditional that he has to stop hitting on Mom first. It feels wrong, learning how to fight from Vlad when I could probably train going up against Dad's weapons. And Vlad might to use our sessions to do something twisted to get Mom's approval."

"And if he never stops wanting Mom?"

"If he gets rejected enough, I can't see him continuing. And hey, he didn't have a teacher. I'll figure things out on my own."

"Not on your own. You have us. Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for the family scenes in this fandom.


	8. Prisoners of Love

The idea of humans phasing through stuff in the Ghost Zone was, well, awesome. Until he reached for the present and when he jumped up to grab it missed and sent it phasing through the ceiling on an invisible updraft. 

"Ah, man!" Danny hit himself in the forehead, ignoring Walker's continued attempts to touch him.

"Don't worry Danny, we can track it with the Specter Speeder."

"Sweet, let me in."

"I'll chain you up yet, boy!"

"If it's illegal to have contraband, aka real world items, here in the Ghost Zone, doesn't that include real world people? Aka humans? Surely there's a rule about that."

Walker looked like he wanted to look that up right away and in his hesitation Tucker opened the Speeder's door and Danny stepped inside.

"Bye Warden." Danny gave a cheerful wave as the Specter Speeder phased through the ceiling.

"Ghost jail, really?" Sam asked as Tucker concentrated on driving.

"Yes. And it's horrible. The Lunch Lady's here, and Technus, and Desiree, and the Box Ghost, not to mention Skulker. He actually pushed me off of him with his pecs alone."

"Well, they are metal."

"Still!" Danny crossed his arms as he watched Tucker attempt to grab the gift with a mechanical claw. "You suck at that."

"Hey! I am amazing at anything technological."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Just...push it out of the jail and then Danny can go get it."

"Sounds good to me."

Except outside of the jail were a bunch of ghosts shedding prison stripes. 

"Was there a break out?" Sam asked.

"I might have planned it?" Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "On the condition that if they help me break out, they could pommel me later?"

"They look ready to dish out some serious hurt."

As they watched, guards streamed out of the main doors and over the walls to try to force the ghost prisoners back into the compound. They were having none of it. A stray ectobeam hit the Speeder, rocking it to the side.

"I can't go out there, those ghosts will kill me, but if this keeps up Mom's present will be toast."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'll get it then." She made to press a button to open the hatch and then floated out to the box. Once it was in her hands, the glow around it disappeared, but then there was the add problem of getting back into the Specter Speeder. She had jumped out a few feet to catch the gift and was continuing to drift in that same direction, although she was slowing down.

"How do I get back in?"

"If we're the ghosts here, you should be able to fly back."

"Danny, I have no experience with flying. What do I do?!"

"Umm...concentrate on where you want to go?"

"Oh, like that will," she moved forward, "work. Huh. Mind over matter I guess." Sam touched down in the Speeder and Danny shut the hatch. 

"Tuck, get us out of here."

"Gladly."


	9. My Brother's Keeper

"As soon as that speech is over, and the last domino falls and the sparklers vaporize the speaker, we'll leave you here to take the blame! And by the time I'm done with you, you'll be sure it was all your fault!"

Danny stopped struggling at Spectra's words, too busy staring at the last row of dominoes fall. Jazz was watching them eagerly and he had a strong desire to call out to her and get her to move. But he couldn't, shouting his sister's name would only cause her to look up in confusion because there was no way the ghost boy would know her name or care for her safety. 

Jazz was going to die and he was going to be forced to watch it. 

"No! It's not going to happen!"

In hindsight, it was rather childish and he's surprised it even worked, but Danny bit down hard on Spectra's forearm. She screamed and let him go. Danny plummeted a few feet before he caught himself.

Instantly, he was through the wall, one hand extended towards the sparklers - which looked a lot like death rays now that he got a good look - in an effort to destroy them. But he was too late. The rays charged faster than his fist, glowing a red that disturbingly reminded him of Plasmius's eyes. Jazz looked up at them, eyes wide and fearful. Danny made eye contact with her for a fraction of a second and then twin red beams struck her.

He didn't even had time to mourn. Penelope Spectra was suddenly across the gym, where she shrieked and pointed a finger at Danny. "That ghost killed her!"

There was only minor sounds of outrage, Danny didn't know if they were still in shock over seeing his sister being atomized or sinking deeper into misery. All he knew was that his chest was suddenly hollow and no one was paying attention to the green mist swirling around Spectra and her shedding human skin while a green wolf phased through the floor next to her.

Well, almost no one. Sam and Tucker had only gone to the counselor once and weren't as deep in despair as the rest of the school. Tucker was watching Spectra, but seemed in no way willing to do anything about her. Sam was staring at Danny and he was sure the look of horror on her face matched his. 

One person was in motion, Mr. Lancer. Spectra was behind him so he wasn't aware of her transformation, but it was who he was talking to on the phone that spurned Danny into action.

"Mrs. Fenton, I can't believe I'm calling to say this, or that this even happened but...but your daughter Jazz...she...she...that ghost kid with the white hair just killed her."

Danny flew out of the school at super sonic speeds.

* * *

Sam passed through the afternoon in a daze. She remembered perking up a little bit when...when Jazz died and seeing Danny's face, but then life went back to that gray haze it had taken on ever since she and Tucker had gone to test the theory that the student counselor was a ghost. Which, considering the glimpse she got out of the corner of her eye and what Tucker said he saw, was correct. 

But she didn't really gain her proper mindset until that evening after dinner, staring at the ceiling above her bed. She still felt awful, for Jazz, for Danny, for his parents, but it was as if the light fixture on her ceiling suddenly got clearer and better. She put it down as her feelings being genuine and not being manipulated even a little bit by a ghost. It was enough for her to think outside of her own head and contemplate Danny's.

He must be feeling awful.

Sam rolled over and dug her hand into her backpack to pull out her phone. She flipped it open, planning to call Danny, but her fingers hovered over the '2' for speed dial. This might not be the best time to disturb a grieving family. She'd call in the morning. Or maybe walk over there about dinner time with some food. That's what you did for grieving families, right?

She was still mulling over her choices when the house phone rang. Strange, it was rarely used. On the second ring, someone picked up and she heard muted voices from the living room down stairs through the vent. Half a minute later, there were steps on the stairs and a soft knock on her door. 

"Come in."

Sam's mother opened the door and she looked a little surprised to see Sam sitting up. "It's Mrs. Fenton on the phone. Samantha, when was the last time you saw Danny?"

Her blood froze. "He's not at home?"

"No."

"I saw him at the pep assembly, right after...no one's seen him since? He's not just on a walk?" Or fly? her mind supplied. 

"They thought so at first, but it's been hours."

Sam picked up her phone and dialed Tuck. "I'll go looking for him, he might be in one of the places we hang."

Her mom nodded and five minutes later Sam was out the door and astride her scooter.

* * *

Away. Away. Away.

That's all he was capable of thinking. 

Jazz...Jazz was dead. And the school thought he had done it. He was a loser, he was lousy at fighting. Just like before, the ghost had gotten away, and he was taking the blame. 

And Jazz's face, the terror he had seen in her eyes, how close they had been before the beams hit her...

In the back of his mind, Danny knew he should be going home. His parents had to mourn Jazz, it wasn't fair to make them wonder about where he was too, but he needed several hours of flying and sitting in trees invisible to get that last image of his sister out of head. Maybe more, cuz he kept seeing her.

A green streak hit him in the side and with an 'oof' Danny found himself pinned to a tree by a ghost wolf. Bertrand, Spectra's assistant. 

Rage filled him. It was Spectra's fault Jazz was dead. She'd pay by seeing her partner dead.

Danny didn't know where he got the power from. He kicked the wolf off and then brought his two fists down hard on it's head. While it stumbled around disorientated Danny put his hands in front of him and called up the ectobeams. Only he didn't call and fire them, he let it gather power in his palms. His hands glowed the typical neon green, the vapors enveloping his hands. And then it was a pulsing, googy, almost white substance that he shot as the ghost leaped at him. 

Bertrand howled at it hit him, falling to the floor and taking on his original splotchy blob shape. One of his eyes was gone and as Danny watched the ghost faded away in death. 

Danny was left staring at a very pissed off Spectra.

He expected her to attack, to cry, to yell at him, but instead she just snarled. Maybe they hadn't been that close.

"Two deaths in one day. For get what I said before about being a creepy freak, you're a monster. Who else would kill in two people in the span of an afternoon?"

"What are you talking about? Two?"

"Why, Jasmine Fenton of course!"

"I didn't kill my sister!" He shot an ectobeam at her that she dodged.

"You killed your sister? You really are a monster!"

"No I didn't!" He gave up on shoot her to enforce his words. Spectra just grinned at him.

"Yes you did. When you saw that she was in trouble, you just watched for precious life saving seconds. You could have called her name, but protecting your secret was so engrained in you that keeping it was more important than her life." Spectra was circling him, just out of reach of the punch Danny really wanted to land on her. "You could have been faster. You could have destroyed the sparklers from father away. You could have been better. But then losers never excel."

"Don't call me a loser," Danny spat out but it was half-hearted. She was right. He had had the chance to do more and hadn't taken it. "And I didn't set up those sparklers."

"You might not have dealt the killing blow, but you killed your sister all the same. You failed to figure out what I was before, you failed to defeat me, you failed to save her. Your failure led to her death!" Spectra threw her head back and laughed. 

"No, that's not true." Danny shook his head, taking a step back and pulling his hands to his chest. But Spectra was speaking the truth. And the proof that he was capable of killing was the faint bit of ectoplasm on the grass near his left foot from Bertrand. 

"It is," Spectra said reaching out to cup Danny's cheek. When had she gotten so close? "It's all your fault." She breathed in deeply and then with a laugh took off into the setting sun. Danny stayed standing there, shaking.

He couldn't go home, he was a murderer, and anything he parents came up with to explain his disappearance would be better then them learning he was the reason Jazz was dead.

* * *

Normally, his parents complained if he stayed out past curfew. But her it was, seven am, and he was just getting home with no complaints. Tucker knew this was a one time occurrence and that maybe he should enjoy it, but because the circumstance was looking for his best friend after he disappeared after the murder of his sister Tucker couldn't take advantage of the lack of yelling. 

Sam left the scooter idling, Tucker behind her. He couldn't seem to gather the energy to get off and climb into bed. Nor did he want to, he want to keep looking for Danny.

His parents took it out of his hands. His dad was still up and by the window. When Sam pulled up he opened the front door to walk to them.

"Did you find him?"

Tucker shook his head. "No where. I don't know where to look any more."

"We hit all our hangouts, several times, and then every solitary place we could think of." Sam shook her head, the bag under her eyes highlighted by her dark hair. 

"Well, get some sleep and then we can all go looking again."

Tucker nodded and slid off the scooter. 

"Come on in too, Sam," his dad said, "You can't drive that scooter with how tired you are. I'm surprised you guys haven't gotten into an accident." 

"I should go home -"

"Nonsense, I'll call your parents."

"Okay." Sam turned the engine off and then Tucker and his dad carried it into the house. 

Tucker's mom brought them a bit of food and a sleeping bag for Sam and then let closed the door to Tucker's room to let them sleep.

"Tuck?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah?" He kept his eyes closed, trying not to think of reasons why they couldn't find Danny. Spectra had gotten him. Or another ghost. Maybe Skulker. They had killed him too, or dragged him into the Ghost Zone. Or he hadn't been noticing where he was walking and got hit by a car. They'd have to check the hospitals tomorrow, again, though he was sure the Fentons were doing that every hour.

"What if he doesn't want to be found? If he stays invisible, no one will ever find him."

"Better invisible than...hurt." Don't say dead. Don't say dead.

"Maybe. But Tuck, what if he doesn't come back?"

"He will. He's Danny."

When then woke up later, shortly afternoon, they saw the morning paper. It was a picture of Jazz on stage at the school, the beams from the rays on either side of her just about to hit. Behind the far ray was Danny after he went ghost, hand outstretched and hidden behind the ray. Tucker knew that his friend was not actually touching the ray, he was too far away, or that he had anything to with Jazz's death other than witnessing it. Yet the headline proclaimed 'Ghost-Hunters' Daughter Killed By Ghost'.

* * *

He couldn't not go to Jazz funeral. It was Jazz, his sister, the girl who acted like an adult, who tried to analyze him, who ultimately wanted him to succeed and loved him. The girl he killed.

Danny hung back from the rest of the mourners, still as Phantom. Showing up as Fenton would get a lot of excitement he didn't want. He'd stayed away from home for three days, and if he showed up human no doubt people would drag him him. And Danny didn't want that. He wanted to just go and live life somewhere else. 

But first, he had to say goodbye, and sorry, to Jazz.

"Danny?"

Startled, he looked down from the tree he was hiding in at the back of the pack of mourners. Leaning on either side of the tree trunk was Sam and Tucker. 

"Sam? Tucker?"

"Oh good, you are actually here. We weren't sure."

Right, he was invisible. Danny re-entered the visual spectrum. "If you couldn't see me, why'd you call me name?"

Tucker shrugged. "We're your friends."

"And that means we know you a bit. Enough to know that you like hanging out in trees and you wouldn't miss this." 

Danny smiled. "How are you guys doing?"

"Never mind us, what about you?" Sam hissed. Danny could tell she wanted to yell, but they were too close to other people. 

"I'm....okay."

"Then where were you the past few days?" Tucker asked. "Why didn't you come back?"

"I just couldn't, okay?"

"No." Sam stamped her foot and glared at him. "We've missed you, you're parents missed, and the entire city thinks you killed Jazz!"

"I did."

Tucker and Sam went quite.

"Danny, you didn't." Sam insisted. "We were both there, we say what happened, you tried to save her -"

"Samantha? Who are you talking to?"

Before anyone could move, Mrs. Manson was standing next to her daughter and looking up into the tree. 

"It's the killer ghost!" she shouted, pulling Sam behind her as pointed up.

Danny shot up into the sky.

"Where?!" He heard his parents yelled and Danny couldn't help it. He pulled to a stop in the air in order to see them. It was obvious the past few days had been tough. Danny had half a mind to duck behind a tree, change, and then rush them for a hug. But that wouldn't work. He had killed Jazz, he didn't deserve to be with them.

"Look out!" Danny heard Tucker shout and he realized that his mom had pulled out the Fenton Bazooka and his dad was fully encased in the new Fenton Peeler. Both were aimed and glowing at him. 

"This is for Jazz, you ectoplasm scum!" His dad yelled and fired.

Danny could have dodged out of the way, his dad had awful aim, but Spectra's words came back to him. It was his fault Jazz was dead and there was nothing he could do to fix that. The least he could do was give his parents piece of mind by allowing them to take down the ghost responsible for the death of their oldest child.

He vaguely heard his dad's triumphant shout, his mom's cheer of 'Nice shot!', or Sam and Tucker's cries of dismay. Instead he focused on the energy coursing through his body and screamed in pain. It was like getting shocked when he first went into the portal. His powers peeled away and no longer being able to fly he dropped like a stone for twenty feet still enveloped in the Peeler's power. 

There were gasps and screams all around him, but his last sensation was of Sam brushing hair from his forehead and sobbing. "Why Danny? Why?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite episode, but I do like it and love how it makes things real in a way other cartoon superhero shows don't. I'm watching this, Kim Possible, and Batman at the same time and this is the only one that really goes into the idea that people can die and get seriously hurt, explores twisted relationships, shows serious issues in a family, and gets into some pretty adult reasoning like Jazz deciding to keep her brother's secret until he's ready to tell her. Rewatching all these as an adult, I'm realizing this show is leagues above the others plus at times there's a satirical edge I'm just now discovering. I just love DP.


End file.
